villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mozenrath's Winged Beast
Mozenrath's Winged Beast is a big Mythical Winged Pterosaur look like Creature character and also known as The Creature it was named by Razoul and he was made of magic by Mozenrath, and Xerxes, and a Minor villain monster character in 1994s "The Disney Afternoon Television Series", Aladdin Television Show, first appeared in one of the episodes, The Citadel. Mozenrath, and Xerxes uses The Winged Pterosaur like Creature, as a test to his enemies powers. The Winged Beast Creature is a Minor Player villain in the second part of Disney Heroes vs. Villains War he could yet be another more appearances of The Disney Heroes Vs Non-Disney Villain Wars Tournaments. In Gerry and Friends' adventures in the King and I, when King Gerry, Emily, Snow-White, Kakeru, Balto and Bagheera were on their way to the palace to meet the Great Alliance who are also visiting the king of Siam, they were attacked by the Winged beast at the Jungle. The Beast who is after Snow-White which he was sent by Kylo Ren to kill her that made Gerry, Kakeru and Balto angry. While they are fighting, Queen Emily turned the Winged beast into a beautiful and small Butterfly and Snow-White was safe and healthy. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Testing Hercules' Strenght Upon arriving in "The City of Thebes", Mozenrath, and Xerxes send there Winged Creature to cause chaos around in The City of Thebes and chase the people around The City of building, although in fact they sends there The Winged Creature to track down Hercules, the demi-god hero and the son of Zeus the king from The Olympus. Upon seeing the hero, The Winged Creature knocks him out with his suprehuman strenght wingspan, before he would fly away. However, "Hercules" catches him, with the help of "Pegasus" The Winged Horse with the eagle wings the brain of a bird, and rides him on the back. Controlled by Hercules, The Winged Creature ends up crashed into a wall and falls down the floor it is unknown that Mozenrath vanished The Winged Creature away in smoke, or The Winged Creature was still alive. Gallery Mozenrath's Winged Beast.jpg|The Winged Creature heard Razoul, Fazal, and Hakim coming. Rampage Pterosaur.jpg|The Winged Creature was about to battle Razoul, Fazal, and Hakim. Pterosaur.jpg|The Creature glares at Aladdin and The Flying Carpet saved Razoul from killing him. Scary Pterosaur.jpg|The Creature at The City Marketplace of Agrabah. Whoa.jpg|The Creature shocking that he's gonna crashed into a wall. Ouch.jpg|The Creature crash into a wall and falls down on the floor. Pterosaur pulls the sword.jpg|The Creature grabs Fazal's sword before he breaks it. Ooh it's so ugly.jpg|"Oh it is the ugly" "When we're are through he will be ugly still" Razoul, and The Royal Guards (Aladdin) found The Creature on the top of the building rooftop before they attacked him. Pterosaur vs Aladdin.jpg|The Creature stops at Aladdin, and the woman before he charged them and bein vanished in smoke by Mozenrath. Pterosaur flying.jpg|The Creature chased the people around the Marketplace while Mozenrath, and Xerxes hides in the shadow. Huh.jpg|The Creature turns saws a woman, and heard the baby crying on the top of the building. Pterosaur broke the sword.jpg|The Creature breaks the sword. Somebody coming.jpg|The Creature turns around and spot Razoul, and his Royal Guards heading towards him. Grrrr.jpg|The Creature angry at the woman with the baby on her hand before he tries to kill her but Aladdin rescued her. Mmmmm.jpg|The Creature looked back and saw Razoul. and his Palace Guards walks towards him. Haha.jpg|The Creature charged at Aladdin before being vanished in smoke by Mozenrath. Ow.jpg|The Creature was hurting himself after he was crashed into wall. Pterosaur in the marketplace.jpg What the.jpg|Aladdin rides quickly on the back of The Creature and holds on tight. Pterosaur vanished.jpg|The Creature was being vanished away by Mozenrath. Pterosaur on the rooftop.jpg Pterosaur's chase.jpg|The Creature chased the people around The City Marketplace in Agrabah. Pterosaur's legs.jpg|The Creature's legs and his talons. "Going up".jpg Who there.jpg It's no used.jpg|The Creature munch The Royal Guards (Aladdin)d's sword. Winged Beast.jpg|The Creature was about ready to faced Razoul, and The Palace Guards. I'm flying.jpg Ahhhhh.jpg Pterosaur's beak.jpg|The Creature's teeth. Pterosaur battle The Guard.jpg|The Creature attacked Hakim on his wingspan. Mmmm.jpg Roarrrr.jpg|The Creature chased the people around The Marketplace while Mozenrath, and Xerxes hides in the shadow. Time to die woman.jpg|The Creature attacked the woman with the baby on her hand before Aladdin saved them in time.. I got you now street Rat.jpg Crazy laundry.jpg|The Creature got a sheet of cloak on his face. Got you.jpg|The Creature grabs The Flying Carpet before lifts it up then Aladdin falls down towards the spiked table. Got you Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin hold on The Creature's legs. Look out.jpg Huh what the.jpg Pterosaur look up.jpg Pterosaur heard the baby crying.jpg Goodbye Street Rat.jpg Roarrrrrr.jpg Run.jpg Come back here.jpg|Aladdin rescued the woman holding the baby on her hand from The Creature just in time. Hahahaha.jpg|The Creature flies down toward Aladdin, and the woman holding the baby on her hand before he was being vanished by Mozenrath. Say goodbye Aladdin.jpg Pterosaur lift The Carpet up.jpg Aladdin riding on The Pterosaur .jpg|The Creature, and Aladdin flies over the laundry before Aladdin puts a sheet on this Pterosaur- like Monster. Mercy.jpg What is this.jpg|The Creature shake the sheet of laundry. Mozenrath will be please with you Aladdin.jpg Mozenrath wants me to kill you.jpg|The Creature chased Aladdin, and The Magic Carpet around The Marketplace. You're mine Razoul.jpg|The Creature was about to kill Razoul before Aladdin, and The Magic Carpet saved him. Aladdin use the laundry so The Pterosaur can't see.jpg Pterosaur spots the wall.jpg “I'm Mozenrath Winged Beast".jpg Owwww.jpg I'm gonna wreck your place.jpg Take that Fazal.jpg|The Creature attacked Fazal. Take that Razoul.jpg|The Creature attacked Razoul The Head Captain of The Guard. No one gonna stop me.jpg|The Creature flies through the pots at The City Marketplace. Ha ha Razoul.jpg|The Creature hits Razoul on his wingspan. I'll gonna get you Aladdin.jpg Razoul vs Pterosaur.jpg|The Creature attacked Razoul with the wingspan on his talons before he hits him with his wings. Yee hah.jpg|Aladdin rides quickly on the back and control of The Creature. The Creature chased Aladdin and The Magic Carpet.jpg|The Creature chased Aladdin and The Flying Carpet before grabs them. Squeak.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Monsters Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Mozenrath's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Villains who can fly Category:Animal Villans Category:Animal Killers Category:Dinosaurs Category:Team Jafar Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Pterosaurs Category:Creator Favorites Category:Deceased Characters Category:Living characters Category:Clawed Villains Category:1994 introductions Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Horned King Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Ren's Empire Category:Team Evil Category:Ren's Villain Teams Category:Vs Gerry Flowertop Category:Monsters of Ren